effies_sandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
Thoughts/Boone
=Boone von Mirbach= Creepy Crawly Bug Lover Extraordinaire Who else should be bothered by my choice of interests except for me? Their isn't a day that goes by that I don't miss my father. He was the world to me, and sometimes when I see my mother or my sisters face it reminds that all I have left is them, and not him. Try, if you will, to imagine what it was like when you were a kid. All the fun you would have, and how great memories you made that would last a lifetime. Now, imagine those treasured moments all being destroyed, smashed to pieces, crumbled into a little bitty ball, set on fire, and buried 6 ft under ground. I didn't think I would ever be happy again after my father died. It felt wrong to laugh, it felt wrong to smile, it felt wrong to go on living without him being there. Being alive felt it was a betrayal to him. If he couldn't be here, neither should we. My grandmother told me that when he died he didn't leave us, his soul was free from his body. He wasn't gone, he is everywhere. 59 percent of people who lost a parent at a young age think they have become stronger as a result Boone (aka Boo) was born Boone Wyatt Hottinguer von Mirbach. He is a Pure-Blood wizard. The eldest of two children, and older brother to a younger sister. His mother Arielle is the widow of his late father Quirin. Quirin taught his young son and daughter all that he could about Magical Creatures until the time of his death in early 2021. Boone reacted to his father's death very badly, he had a difficult time coping with his loss. Even worse he did not know how to grieve. In the months after burring his father Boone slowly came back to himself. He went back out into the garden where his father could be found every morning collecting bugs. He went back into his father's study where Boone, his mother and his sister would watch their father loving tend to a variety of insects the likes of which most people had never seen before. It is not easy for Boone, he has to remind himself daily of that his grandmother told him. The knowledge that his father is not gone, he is in everything. He sometimes has trouble convincing himself that he still believes it. It has been too long since he was able to hear his father's voice. Even though he has pictures he feels like he is starting to forget him. * * * * * * * * * * Boone has a dream of growing up to live the life his father wanted. He isn't seeking to live for him, although it does feel that way. Boone wants to be as skilled as his father was, he wants to be as good as his father was. He does not want to make the same mistakes but, he wants to have the same amount of success or better. Boone was never intimidated by his father's dream for their life, he always shared in the vision of the future with him. Life Soundtrack :A Little Too Much - Shawn Mendes (First Year) :One (is The Loneliest Number) - Three Dog Night (Second Year) ---- |-|Bugs= Even as a child he had extensive knowledge of magical and muggle insects. He does prefer for creature specimen to be living, although he has no problems with dismembering even his favorites and his most beloved. Amber's List :Flitterby :Bookworm :Giant grub :Imperial Dragonfly :Lacewing fly :Blowfly :Tarantula hawk |-|Nobis Brigade= Operation — Year One (Dragonbombs) Planned by Nobis (September-October) in the Courtyard before 'Trouble in the Bell Tower' (November) Back when the First Years grouped together in the Courtyard. I know Boone and Amber (Tsunami/Lake Lady) tried to make an exit stage left up the stairs. I think Rose (Rose Claw/Shimmer) was there, Kate (Riddle) was there too. Elodie (Hush) may or have not been there... either way. VICTIMS : :Rheine Kögler :Honey Stevenson Boone's Angels RULES :# Don't apologize No more saying 'sorry' unless we tell each other 'you need to apologize' : every time we talk we aren't always saying sorry for ... everything we do or say. :# |-|Bombardment= Category:Thoughts